The HardKnock Life
by ChipsAhoyPup
Summary: Shigure's 10 years old. His mother tries to ground him, but he'll show her. He'll run away from home! That'll teach her to ground him. Rated T to be safe. R&R would be nice.


**The Hard-Knock Life**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**A/N I know, I'm whipping out so many stories and not even putting more chapters into others! O.O I'M SORRY! BEAT ME WITH A FREAKING PINATA STICK! 3: *hides***

If you were the zodiac, your life would suck too. SURELY. Whenever you get stressed, or bump into the opposite gender, you turn into a freaking animal! Sooo, I was wondering what would happen if Shigure(who only transforms ONCE in the whole manga series, and twice in the anime series) got stressed when he was a kid. Or ran away from home while stressed. And, so, the idea formed into my brain. Yesss. :3 And, so, the story:

Dogs always run away from home. (A/N My dog does, too. -shot for talking again-) So wouldn't a kid who's cursed with the dog run from home? The answer is yes. Apparently. Because Shigure did run away from home when a kid. That must've been tough, too.

It all started on one particularly rainy day. Shigure was ten years old. He was reading his father's porn magazine that he'd found, hiding under his covers. If his mom found him, he'd be dead. He hummed to himself as he read, feeling proud of the fact that he was so good at hiding. Until the covers were yanked out from over him.

"Shigure, what are you reading?!" Shigure flinched as his mother yelled at him. He looked up at her, putting on the best puppy-dog face he could. (A/N Get it?! PUPPY DOG FACE! AHAHAHA--not funny. Bad humor. Kill me now.)

"I found it sitting on my bed," He lied casually. (A/N C'mon, he lies so easily when an adult. He must've lied ALOT when a kid.)

"That's your dad's magazine! It wasn't on your bed!" His mother already saw through his lies, and violently snatched the magazine from the small boy's hands. "You're punished! You can't leave your room for a week! And you can't read anything for a week!"

Shigure pouted. Reading was his favorite sport! "But what about school?" _That'll show her! She won't dare keep me out of school for a week!_

"You go to school, but once you get home, you go straight to your room," His mom admonished. Then she went up to his bookshelves.

"What are you doing?" Cried out Shigure in horror as his mother started to dump all his (A/N Romance -shot-) novels that he'd bought into a trash bag.

"You can have them back after the week is over." Then she left the room, as if she hadn't just gotten rid of all the books that Shigure had ever owned.

"This isn't fair! I have human rights!" He shouted as she walked away. Then he hid in his covers again, feeling absolutely upset. _All my books are gone... What did I do to deserve this?_ He thought to himself sadly. _Oh, yeah. I read porn. But that doesn't matter! It's still my books!_

"I know," Growled Shigure to himself. "I'll run away!" He scampered out of bed and up to the window. "I'll see you never," He muttered, glaring at where his mother had dissapeared ten minutes ago. Then he scrambled out the window, landing on his head. "Oof!

"Oww," Groaned Shigure, rubbing his head. _My head aches... but I can't let myself down! I have to run away! I'll show my mother! She can't keep Shigure from reading books!_ With his confidence reaching an all-time high, he got to his feet and pranced down the road, feeling pride well up in his stomach.

~~2 Hours Later~~

Shigure had been walking through the city for two hours, clueless of which way he was going. He was starting to get hungry, as most ten-year-old boys did after a couple of hours. He blinked as he came up towards a jewlery store. _Girls would be in there,_ He thought to himself, pressing his face against the glass of the store window. He saw only the old counter lady and stuck his tounge out in disgust. "Better keep moving."

Young Shigure was getting tired of walking, and starting to get homesick, when he saw a library. "Wow," He gasped, staring at it. It was the biggest library he'd ever seen! He hurried inside, excitement making his eyes sparkle. _Now, where's the romance section? _He thought as he scanned the book shelves.

"Excuse me, young man. Can I help you?" Shigure wheeled around to see a high-school girl who most likely worked at the library crouching down to eye-level.

"Yes, you can," Shigure said happily, his voice slightly higher pitched than he'd wished. "Do you know where the romance section is?" (A/N Isn't this one of those double-thingies? XD I forget what they're called... double meanings! That's it! XD)

"Isn't that a little old for you?" The girl frowned.

"It's for my older sister," Shigure bluffed. _I don't have an older sister,_ He told himself, while trying to hold back a smirk of amusement from his stupid lie.

"Oh, how old is she?" The girl asked, still looking firm. _Pssh, who are you, the police? There's no law against buying a romance novel._

"15," Answered Shigure at his own pace. The girl still looked suspicious, but led him to the romance section. When he got there, she walked away. He watched her leave, then started leafing through the books on the shelf. "Hmmm..." He murmered to himself out loud as he searched. The romance section happened to be right next to the little kids section.

"MOMMYYYYYY!" Screeched a particularly loud girl, causing Shigure to flinch. She looked kind of like a boy with her short brown hair. She waved her arms around as she sobbed. Her mom came up and hugged her.

"It's alright, Mitsuru," Cooed the mother. Shigure rolled his eyes as he picked out a book. _I'll be happy if I never see that kid again, _He thought to himself as he walked away from the frantically sobbing kid and the cooeing mother.

**A/N Short chapter. I know. Kill meh now. 3=**

**But, anyhow. I'm gonna try to continue this if I get enough reviews. This story had been stuck in my mind for ages and stuffs... SO YES! Seriously, I wanted to know what would happen if Shigure ran away from home when he was a kid. **

**I like writing stories about when Shigure was a kid! It makes him seem more innocent. ;3 ANYHOW... pweeze review? **


End file.
